Lady Street Racer
by RiiXHitsuHina
Summary: Ratu Balap Motor Jalanan, idola tiap Street Racer. Tapi siapakah dia? Bagaimana pertarungan2 yang menghadang perempuan tersebut? Mampukah ia mengikuti jejak sang kakak? HITSUHINA! Second fic! Mari kita review bersama! CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Lady Street Racer by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Fanfic keduaku!!!!! Yohohoho! Yohohoho!!_

_Tancap gas trusss!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Motorcycle Action X-Tra!**

-LSR-

Pagi itu, udara sangat dingin menusuk kulit Hinamori Momo, seorang pelajar kelas 3 SMP. Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya karena suara alarm alam.

"Kukuruyukkk!!!!"

"OMG! Iya, iya ayam! Aku bangun! Aku bangun! Menyebalkan…"

Setelah Momo selesai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia pun turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya.

"Oh, Momo. Selamat pagi. Sudah siap menyambut semester baru?", sapa nenek Momo, Hinamori Remu yang sedang minum kopi paginya.

"Pagi juga nek!! Sudah pasti aku siap dong! Aku kan cucu nenek!", balas Momo.

"Hohohoho!! Itu baru cucu nenek!!", nenek tua itu pun melanjutkan sarapan paginya (a.k.a: Koran campur kopi.)

"Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi kerja ya, nek?", tanya Momo.

"Ah, iya. Sejak kematian kakakmu, Sousuke dan Ranochi bekerja makin keras."

Wajah Momo menjadi sedikit muram, "Yah, ayah dan ibu jadi jarang di rumah. Tapi aku juga gitu sih! Hahah!", katanya sengaja menghibur diri.

"Ya sudah! Pergi sekolah sana! Syuh! Syuh!", ejek Remu.

"Ok, ok, kek! Bye, bye!"

"Ya! Bai, bai!"

-LSR-

_BRUM! BRUM!_ Terdengar suara motor yang dalam dan berat dari garasi rumah Momo.

"Kira-kun! Sudah lama nunggu ya?", teriak Momo pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model yang aneh –ditabok Kira FC-.

"Belum terlalu lama kok, Hinamori.", jawab pemuda bernama Kira itu.

Kira Izuru adalah supir Momo. Tugasnya mengantarakan Momo ke sekolahnya, SMP Desa Puteri, tapi tidak menjemputnya, karena Kira juga seorang mahasiswa. Dan sekolah Momo, SMP Desa Puteri, meskipun namanya seperti itu, SMP itu adalah sekolah umum, bukan sekolah puteri.

Uniknya, sebagai seorang supir, Kira menggunakan sebuah motor sebagai alat antar-jemput. Itu dikarenakan permintaan Momo.

"MAX 5!!! HAHA! Aku senang bertemu denganmu!", teriak Momo begitu melihat motor milik Kira.

"Hinamori, itu cuma motor!", kata Kira tertawa geli saat melihat Momo memberi salam pada sebuah benda mati.

Momo sangat menyukai motor-motor buatan perusahaan MAX. MAX sendiri adalah singkatan dari Motorcycle Action X-Tra. Meskipun motor-motor MAX hanya sepeda motor, tapi tenaganya sudah setara dengan motor balap.

MAX, sejak berdiri 9 tahun lalu telah mengeluarkan 5 buah motor andalan, dan yang paling baru adalah MAX 5. MAX 5 tergolong sebagai motor yang sangat langka dan mahal. Kira sendiri dapat membeli MAX 5 karena bantuan dari keluarga Hinamori.

"Sudah siap berangkat, Kira?", Tanya Momo sambil melemparkan sebuah helm berwarna merah ke arah Kira.

Wajah Kira langsung menjadi pucat, "Wohohoh! Stop, stop, stop!! Hinamori, bukankah kamu sudah berjanji kalau semester kemarin akan jadi semester terakhir kamu mengendarai MAX 5?", Kira menagih janji.

"Aku lupa! Sudahlah Kira-kun… Ayolah…", bujuk Momo dengan wajah yang memelas seperti anak anjing. Kira pun tidak sanggup melawan kemanisan yang dimiliki aleh Momo.

Dengan menyesal, Kira mengatakan, "Ough.. Baiklah…", tapi dalam hatinya, ia berpikir, _"Ya Tuhan, berkatilah hamba-Mu! Semoga aku selamat sampai di tujuan.."._

Momo yang sudah siap di atas motor berteriak dengan girang pada Kira di belakangnya, "Sudah siap, Kira-kun?".

"Tidak akan per…", _BRUMM!!!!_ Momo menggas motornya, "NAAAAHHHH!!!!!".

Momo mengendarai MAX 5 dengan 'gila'. Kecepatannya mendekati 98 km/jam.

Setelah beberapa saat mengebut dan kabur dari kejaran polisi, kini ia berada di belakang sebuah truk yang lamban, sementara saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan badannya, ia melihat sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi di arah yang berlawanan.

Momo yang merasa tertantang dengan posisi motornya saat ini langsung mengambil 'posisi' untuk menyalip truk di depannya.

"Kira-kun, pegangan!!", teriaknya.

Dan Momo memacu motor itu, hampir mendekati kecepatan maksimal MAX 5, yaitu 120 km/jam. Jantung Kira serasa hampir berhenti berdetak saat Momo berhasil melewati truk dan bus itu yang memberi Momo celah hanya sekitar 1 meter untuk 1 detik. Jika Momo telat melewati celah itu, maka habislah mereka berdua.

"Yaa~~~ ha!! Yatta! Kita berhasil, Kira-kun!", padahal, Kira sudah memebeku.

_CKIIT!!_ Momo berhenti , salah, mengerem mendadak. Helm Kira menghantam helm Momo ke depannya, "Aduh!", teriak Kira.

"Baiklah, Kira-kun. Karena aku sedang semangat hari ini, kamu boleh memilih lewat mana kita akan menuju ke SMP Desa Puter hari ini.", tawar Momo, "Lewat jalan tikus atau jalan raya?"

Kira berpikir berat. Lewat jalan tikus maupun jalan raya, selama Momo yang mengendarai pasti sama saja bahayanya, tapi karena ia sudah cukup kapok melewati jalan raya, ia memilih jalan tikus, "Bagaimana kalau lewat jalan tikus saja, Hinamori?"

"Baiklah! Kita lewat gang Karakura saja ya!".

"Gang Karakura?! Tapi motor tidak muat melewatinya!"

"Bukankah itu yang disebut jalan tikus bagi motor?"

Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Kira, Momo mulai menggas motornya lagi, sampai ban depan motornya terangkat. Kira yang ketakutan hanya bisa memegang pinggang Momo, sambil menikmati lekukan-lekukannya…

Dengan kemahirannya, Momo melewati seluk-beluk gang Karakura yang sempit dan berbelak-belok hamper dengan mulus, kecuali saat mereka berdua menabrak ranting pohon. Beruntunglah mereka karena ranting pohon itu hanya penuh dengan daun, bukan kayu.

Setelah beberapa saat mengendarai motor melewati jalan tikus, jalan raya, dan jalan pematang sawah, akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman sekolah SMP Desa Puteri.

"Hehehe.. Maafkan aku atas daunnya, Kira-kun.", kata Momo sambil turun dari atas MAX 5 dengan rambut yang agak kacau.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Hinamori. Lagipula aku sudah mulai terbiasa selama 3 bulan ini.", balas Kira yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya dari daun-daun yang menempel.

"Oooh! Aku baru ingat! Sudah genap 3 bulan ya Kira-kun menjadi supirku!? Ini patut dirayakan!", tapi tiba-tiba, wajah Momo tampak bersedih, ia mengingat suatu hal yang pahit, "Berarti, sudah 3 bulan juga Kak Nemu meninggal.".

"Hinamori…", Kira tidak tahan melihat Momo yang bersedih.

KRIIING!!! Bel tanda masuk SMP Desa Puteri sudah mendahului Kira sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah, aku harus masuk ke kelas! Sampai nanti, Kira-kun!", dan Momo pun berlalu.

--LSR--

_Saat istirahat di SMP Desa Puteri_

Segerombol anak perempuan di SMP Desa Puteri terlihat sedang duduk di bawah pohon sawo, menikmati bekal makan siang mereka. Mereka tidak lain adalah Rangiku, Inoue, Rukia, dan Tatsuki.

"Huuh… Lama sekali Moo-chan! Aku sudah lapar!", rengek Rangiku.

"Sabar saja, kak! Momo mungkin sedang mengambil kotak makan siangnya!", balas Inoue.

"Iya! Iya! Kudengar dari kelas sebelah tadi, Momo histeris saat bekal makan siangnya hilang. Seisi kelas tertawa keras!!!", tambah Tatsuki.

"Semuanya memang tertawa keras, Tatsuki, tapi seisi kelas jadi ikut dimarahi juga oleh Bu Yoruichi. Aku juga kena getahnya!", kata Rukia kesal, "Bu Yoruichi kira ada yang iseng di kelas dan menyembunyikan bekalnya Momo, padahal Momo cuma lupa kalau di mana ia meletakkannnya."

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Memangnya bekalnya Momo sudah ketemu?"

"Ah! Itu Momo!", kata Inoue saat melihat Momo yang berlari kearah mereka dari kantin, "Momo-chaaan bekalnya sudah ketemu?!", teriaknya pada Momo.

Momo hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat sebungkus nasi kuning di tangan kanannya.

"Tampaknya bekalnya belum ketemu.", timpal Tatsuki.

Tatsuki dan Inoue adalah murid dari kelas 9. B SMP Desa Puteri, sementara Rangiku, Rukia, dan Momo adalah murid kelas 9.A. Satu-satunya kembaran di angkatan ini adalah Rangiku dan Inoue, tapi Inoue memanggil Rangiku kakak karena Rangiku lahir 15 menit lebih awal darinya.

"Maafkan aku hosh, aku harus mengantri hosh di kantin untuk membeli nasi hosh kuning ini!", nafas Momo terengah-engah sehabis berlari dan berdesak-desakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti kok, Momo..", balas Rukia. Dan mereka pun makan bekal makan siang mereka.

Sementara yang lain asyik makan sambil mengobrol, Rangiku dan Tatsuki asyik membaca majalah Sport Racer kesukaan mereka hingga melupakan makan siangnya.

Inoue memulai pembicaraan, "Ne, ne, Momo, aku tadi pagi lihat kami mengendarai MAX 5 lagi! Apa ibumu sudah tahu 'itu'?".

Momo sedikit bingung, "'Itu'? Oh!!! 'Itu'…. Tidak, ibuku belum tahu."

"Sayang sekali, aku yakin ibumu bangga kalau dia tahu 'itu'!", Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Kakakku kan celaka gara-gara hal 'itu'. Kalau ibuku tahu aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakakku, dia tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukannya lagi!", sangkal Momo.

Tiba-tiba, Rangiku berteriak dan Tatsuki histeris sendiri memandang pohon sawo di belakangnya.

"TATSUKI-CHAN! Apa kamu kesurupan?!", tanya Inoue cemas sambil memegangi Tatsuki.

Tatsuki sendiri tidak menjawab, hanya menyerahkan majalah dengan satu halaman yang dibuka.

Inoue sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan teriak dan bersama-sama dengan Tatsuki dan Rangiku, mereka bertiga loncat-loncat.

"Oh tidak!! Roh Chappy sudah merasuki mereka bertiga!!! Pohon sawo ini angker!", gantian Rukia yang ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak! Tidak!! Bukan!!!", kata Rangiku sambil terus lompat-lompat. Ia melempar majalah Sport Racenya ke arah Momo.

"Momo-chan!! Buka halaman 51!!! Kamu pasti suka!!!", teriak Inoue.

Momo dan Rukia yang keheranan pun langsung membuka majalah itu tanpa basa-basi, tapi alhasil, mereka juga ikut melompat-lompat.

"Oh, tidak!! Kyaaaa!!!! Tidak mungkin!!!!", teriak Rukia.

"MAX 6 SUDAH KELUAR!!!!!!!!", teriak Momo kegirangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, semua murid, termasuk beberapa guru sedang melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arah mereka.

"Uupss… Kita lagi dilihat oleh orang-orang…", kata Tatsuki yang pertama kali sadar, dan mereka pun pindah tempat ke bagian belakang pohon sawo yang susah dilihat orang-orang.

"Ya ampun!!! Mereka mengubah desain MAX 6!! Dia jadi lebih sporty!", teriak Inoue kegirangan.

"Dan sepertinya, desain bodynya jadi makin mirip motor balap sungguhan, tapi masih campur motor bebek sedikit…", tambah Momo.

"Baiklah! Kita susun rencana baru karena MAX 6 sudah keluar!", kata Tatsuki. Yang lain mengangguk pasti sebagai jawabannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, sebagai penopang keuangan, cari cara mendapatkan MAX 6 secepatnya!", perintah Tatsuki.

"BAIK!", jawab Rukia.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Inoue Matsumoto, kau bantu Rukia mendapatkan MAX 6 dengan harga yang paling murah dan dalam jangka waktu yang paling singkat! Tapi yang penting, dapatkan MAX 6 secepat mungkin!".

"BAIK!", jawab Inoue dan Rangiku bersamaan.

"Momo, sebagai ketua dan pekerja lapangan, kau tahu tugasmu!"

"Tentu saja, Tatsuki. Aku akan berusaha menjinakkannya!", jawab Momo.

"Dan aku sebagai kepala teknisi, akan membuat motor MAX 6 lebih cepat dari motor balap mana pun!", mata Tatsuki jadi berapi-api.

--LSR--

_Di rumah Momo.._

Sudah jam 1 siang di jam dinding yang berada di kamar Momo. Pemilik jam itu sendiri tidak bisa tersenyum memikirkan kejadian saat ia sedang istirahat di sekolahnya tadi. Tangannya lantas meraih sebuah foto berbingkai kayu di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kak Nemu, MAX 6 sudah keluar lho! Apa pendapatmu?", tanya pada foto itu.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi gadis itu. "Aku rindu kakak..", bisiknya pada foto yang berisi gambar kakaknya dan dirinya saat Momo pertama kali diajari mengendarai sepeda motor MAX 4 saat Momo masih berusia 9 tahun dan Nemu berusia 16 tahun.

CHAPTER 1

OWARI!

Fanfic kedua. Ada banyak OC kali ini.

MARI KITA REVIEW BERSAMA!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Lady Street Racer by RiiXHitsuHina_

_Maaf blakangan ini jarang update cerita.. Musim ulangan harian. BAYANGIN!_

_Masa' 1 minggu berturut-turut ulangan mulu? DP gila!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Siapa?!**

"Tok, tok, tok.. Momo, ayo bangun!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Momo. Ia pun kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Ah!? Iya! Iya! Aku akan segera siap-siap ke sekolah!! Tunggu sebentar!!" teriaknya panik, tapi baru setengah bangun.

"Eh? Ke sekolah?" kata suara ibu Momo bingung. "Ini baru jam 5 sore Momo. Ayo cepat bangun dan turun ke ruang makan! Ada oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Oh.. Maaf. _Kenapa_ _ya ibu pulang sangat cepat hari ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting,_" pikir Momo.

Ia pun turun ke ruang makan setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan karena baru habis bangun tidur. Didapatinya ibunya yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat.

"Ah, sudah sadar sepenunya Momo?" kata Ranochi sedikit mengejek.

"Ia, ia! Sudah sadar 100 % kok, Bu.." jawab Momo.

"Ok, ok. Baiklah, oh iya, ada beberapa potong buah peach untukmu. Tadi di obral di toko buah Yamada di dekat kantor ibu. Ini," ia pun menyerahkan sebuah kantong hitam berisi beberapa buah peach.

Momo sangat senang, dia memang menyukai buah peach dan semangka. "Hahaha.. Terima kasih Ibu! Kamu memang paling mengerti!!"

Sambil mengamati anaknya yang sedang makan, Ranochi memulai pembicaraan. "Tadi Kira menelfonku, Momo. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia berhenti sebelum hari gajiannya? Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kamu dan Kira?" Momo mulai deg-degan. "Atau antara kamu dan motornya Kira?"

"Eh? Kira-kun berhenti kerja? Berarti tidak ada yang mengantarku ke sekolah lagi dong?" kata Momo pura-pura 'innocent'.

"Momo Hinamori, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibumu!" Ranochi kesal.

"Oh, iya.. Heheh.. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok antara aku dan Kira, atau aku dan motornya Kira," jawab Momo. Ibunya mengangkat alis kananya tanda tidak percaya.

"Apa?? Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu dong, Bu! Dia kan mahasiswa, wajar kan kalau dia makin sibuk terus tidak bisa bekerja menjadi supir lagi?!" Momo mulai kesal.

"Lalu kenapa harus sehari sebelum hari gajiannya?"

"Kebetulan! Atau ada sesuatu yang lain mungkin?! Aku tidak tahu!"

Akhirnya Ranochi percaya karena alasan yang dibuat Momo memang masuk akal. "Ya sudah. Jangan lupa belajar setelah makan.. Ayahmu mungkin pulang agak telat. Sedikit kerja lembur. Ibu mau mandi dulu."

"Mmm.. Hohe, hohe (Oke, oke)!!"

KRING! KRING! Terdengar suara telpon dari ruang tamu. "Oh!? Hahu hangkat (aku angkat)!!" teriak Momo. "Ya, _gulp,_ halo, selamat malam, Keluarga Hinamori."

"Halo Momo!?" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang.

"Eh?! Rukia!? Ada apa telpon malam-malam begini? Mau tanya tugas bahasa indonesia?" jawab Momo.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menginformasikan, aku sudah mendapatkan MAX 6 dari pelelangan di kota sebelah!"

"Benarkah?!" Momo mulai melompat-lompat ga jelas. "Keren! Keren! Eh? Tapi pasti mahal ya kalau pelelangan?"

"Lumayan. Tapi akhirnya bisa kudapatkan! Sebenarnya kakakku sih… MAX 6 juga baru dipasarkan 2 buah lho! Yang satunya lagi didapatkan .. Aku lupa. Tapi dia menawar sampai 2 kali lebih tinggi dari kakakku."

"Wow.. Dasar keluarga-keluarga kolongmerat!"

"Ya sudah, besok akan aku informasikan lebih jauh lagi! Jangan lupa besok ngumpulin tugas bahasa! Ja."

"Ja."

Dan telpon pun ditutup. Wajah Momo sendiri sudah menunjukkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat sampai-sampai neneknya heran. "Ada apa Momo? Kok senang sekali?"

Momo hanya bisa berbohong. "Hohohoho! Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial kok! Heheh.. Aku mau belajar di kamarku dulu ya! Jangan ganngu, nek.."

"Siapa yang mau ganggu? Sudah, belajar sana biar pintar!!" balas neneknya tidak kalah semangat.

Bukannya belajar, Momo malah melompat-lompat tidak karuan di kamarnya. "MAX 6! MAX 6 sudah didapatkan!!!!" bisiknya masih sambil melompat-lompat.

"Momo!" tiba-tiba ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun langsung berhenti lompat-lompat dan jadi patung batu.

"I, iya? Ada apa bu?!"

Ranochi sendiri heran, sepertinya tadi anaknya sedang melompat-lompat. "Ah, tidak, itu… Berhubung Kira sudah berhenti, aku merekrut supir baru. Dia anak tetangga ibu yang baru pindah 2 minggu lalu itu."

"Oh, yang 5 blok di samping kita itu?" Momo balas bertanya.

"Iya. Dia juga katanya sekolah di SMP Desa Puteri juga. Jadi sekaligus kan? Sudah, lanjutkan saja melompat-lompatmu itu!", ejek Ranochi dan otomatis Momo sweatdrop.

"Hehe.. Ternyata lompat-lompatku tadi kelihatan.."

-LSR-

Pagi hari telah datang, ayam berkokok seperti biasa, begitu pula kegiatan Keluarga Hinamori berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya, jam alarm Momo tidak berdering seperti biasa yang mengakibatkan Momo bangun tidak seperti biasa alias kesiangan.. (hehehhe)

"Nenek!!!Aku pergi dulu ya!!!" pamit Momo pada Remu.

"Iya! Ah, Momo, kamu lupa bekalmu makan siangmu! Jangan seperti kemarin!" teriak Remu sambil melempar bekal makan siang Momo.

"Hup! Dapat! Makasih nek! Pergi dulu!" dan ia pun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, tapi tidak mendapati supirnya seperti biasa. "Lha? Kok tidak ada supirku? Jangan-jangan ibu tidak jadi merekrut supir, AAAHH!!!!"

Momo terkejut saat melihat sebuah motor MAX 6 berwarna biru es dengan motif naga es terukir di body-nya. Bentuknya benar-benar persisi seperti yang dilihat Momo di majalah, hanya saja warnanya lain.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan bilang ini MAX 6!!! INI MAX 6 SUNGGUHAN!!! Kok bisa ada di depan rumahku ya?" pikir Momo sambil menaiki motor itu.

Karena ia tidak melihat ada seorang pun yang sepertinya memilikinya, ia kembali berpikir. "Jangan-jangan ini hadiah dari Rukia. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak diberikan kuncinya! Apa mungkin ini berkah Tuhan ya??"

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pemuda berambut perak-putih, bermata emerald, dan berseragam SMP Desa Puteri yang mirip dengan seragam Momo muncul dari dalam rumah Momo. "Apa yang kaulakukan!? Itu motorku! Turun dari sana!"

"Hah? Motormu? Oh, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihat MAX 6!" Momo pun turun dari motor itu. "Tapi, SIAPA KAMU? APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI DALAM RUMAHKU TADI?!"

"Berisik! Aku hanya pinjam toilet tadi! Masa' kamu tidak lihat aku di dalam ruang tamumu tadi?"

Momo membeku. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya karena buru-buru tadi. "Ow. Maaf. Aku tidak lihat..", wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Tapi kamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan ketus. "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Supir barumu," sambil melemparkan helm Momo yang berwarna krem.

Entah terkena guna-guna apa, Momo hanya diam terpaku di samping MAX 6 karena melihat penampilan Toushiro. Rambut dan matanya memang sangat jarang ditemui, tidak heran orang bertanya-tanya dengan tampangnya itu.

Merasa terus-menerus dilihat, Toushiro berkata, "Mau pergi sekolah tidak? Sudah hampir telat nih!"

Momo pun terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ah, I, iya!"

BRUM, BRUM, Toushiro men-'start' motornya. Momo merasa ada yang salah karena ia biasanya yang membonceng orang, bukan dibonceng.

"Sudah siap belum?" tanya Toushiro.

Momo ragu bertanya, tapi akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. "Eem, Toushiro, boleh aku yang mengendarai motornya tidak?"

Toushiro hanya tertawa. "Hahahah! Perempuan sepertimu?? Mengendarai MAX 6? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kalu pun ada seorang perempuan yang boleh mengendarai motor ini, itu hanya satu orang!"

"Apa!? Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh!? Lagipula, apa kurangku dibandingkan perempuan yang boleh yang kamu bicarakan?!" teriak Momo kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sudah jelas, perempuan itu adalah Ratu Jalanan, ketua Kelompok Lady Street Racer."

Momo terdiam. "Lady apa?"

"Lady Street Racer!!!! Sudahlah, kamu juga mana mungkin mengenalnya. Anak rumahan sepertimu tidak mungkin mengenalnya."

"Terserah!!! Yang penting sekarang tidak boleh terlambat dulu!!!! Gas motornya!!!!" perintah Momo yang masih kesal.

Padahal dalam hati, Momo berpikir. "Kita lihat nanti siapa yang anak rumahan!"

BRUUUMM!!!! MAX 6 pun melaju kencang. Saking kencangnya sampai-sampai Momo harus memeluk pinggang Toushiro supaya tidak terjatuh kebelakang. Persisi seperti saat Momo yang mengendarai motor dengan Kira sebagai yang dibonceng.

"Sial. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Kira-kun kalau kubonceng."

-LSR-

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan di atas MAX 6 yang menakutkan, mereka berdua pun sampai di SMP Desa Puteri dengan selamat.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro," kata Momo dengan nada yang dingin dan ketus.

"Sama-sama. Jangan lupa sisr dulu rambutmu yang sudah seperti afro itu!" ejek Toushiro sambil menahan ketawa.

"Tidak perlu diingatkan juga aku sudah tahu!" dan Momo pun berlalu dari tempat parkir motor.

-LSR-

"Was, wes, wos.. Was, wes, wos…" terdengar suara berisik dari lingkungan kelas 9. Mereka sedang membicarakan seorang murid baru berambut putih perak dan matanya bermata emerald. Meskipun keberadaannya belum diumumkan oleh pihak sekolah karena belum saatnya kelas dimulai, tapi tetap saja para murid sudah mempertanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, eh, Moo-moo, itu siapa sih?!" tanya Rangiku pada Momo. Ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Momo seperti menirukan suara sapi.

"Anak baru. Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya," jelas Momo.

""Hee!!! Hebat! Moo-moo sudah tahu namanya!! Tadi sempat kenalan ya? Tapi tampangnya dia sepertinya tidak bersahabat!"

"Biasa saja. Dia supirku yang baru. Kira-kun sudah berhenti."

"Ooo.. Begitu. Ah, itu dia Rukia-chan!! Selamat pagi Rukia! Sini! Duduk di depan kami!" teriak Rangiku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Ah, iya, Rangiku, Momo, selamat pagi," ia pun duduk di kursi di depan Momo dan Rangiku. "Siapa itu? Yang rambutnya berwarna putih? Anak baru ya?"

"Iya! Iya! Dan ternyata, anak itu supir barunya Moo-moo! Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya!" jelas Rangiku penuh semangat.

"Hoo.. Berarti Kira sudah berhenti ya? Oh iya! Aku harus mencari Tatsuki! Aku belum bilang padanya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan MAX 6!" kata Rukia yang sudah mau pergi ke kelas sebelah.

"Iya. Sayang sekali ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Rukia. Kalau dijual di toko-toko, bukan di pelelangan, aku dan Inoue pasti bisa menurunkan harganya sedikit…"

Tapi ternyata Rangiku bicara sendiri. "Mm.. Rangiku, Rukia sudah pergi tuh.." kata Momo dengan wajah yang menahan tawa.

-LSR-

"Heh, heh! Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" kata Pak Urahara, guru Fisika, pada murid-murid yang masih berjalan-jalan di koridor. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi!"

Dan saat semua murid kelas 9.A sudah duduk tenang, Pak Urahara berkata, "pagi anak-anak! Hari ini seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, kita kedatangan murid baru. Yang merasa murid baru, tolong maju ke depan."

Lalu Toushiro pun maju ke depan kelas, memulai perkenalan yang bagi Momo sangantlah membosankan tapi sangat menarik bagi gadis-gadis lainnya. Satu-satunya hal yang menarik bagi Momo tentang Toushiro adalah motornya.

"Kenapa laki-laki aneh itu bisa mendapatkan MAX 6 padahal baru 2 buah saja yang dipasarkan?! Jangan-jangan dia itu orang yang menawar lebih tinggi daripada Rukia di pelelangan di kota sebelah lagi!? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa di menjadi supir?! Kenapa,"

PLANK! Lemparan kapur mendarat tepat di atas kepala Momo yang sedang melamun, "Momo Hinamori, tolong perhatikan saat aku sedang menjelaskan!"

"_Ya ampun, ternyata sudah masuk ke pelajaran toh._ Iya, iya.. Baik, Pak," jawab Momo santai tapi agak jengkel.

"Sedang melamun apa? Toushiro ya?" ledek Urahara. Sementara seisi kelas pun tertawa, kecuali beberapa anak perempuan yang cemburu.

"Si, siapa yang lamunin dia!? Kurang kerjaan, Pak!"

"Hoo.. Mukamu merah! Jangan-jangan benar ya? Ya sudah, ya sudah. Kembali ke pelajaran!"

-LSR-

_Saat istirahat…_

"Moo-moo, Moo-moo, aku tadi lihat wajahmu merah karena digoda Pak Urahara!" ledek Rangiku pada Momo.

"Iiih!!! Harus berapa kali kukatakan itu tidak benar!" balas Momo.

"Terserah, benar atau tidak benar. Yang penting, sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara mendaftar ke perlombaan selanjutnya," timpal Tatsuki.

"Ya. Benar, benar. MAX 6-nya pasti sudah menunggu untuk digunakan, Momo," tambah Rukia yang sedang makan bentonya.

"Ah, iya. Oh, ya Rukia, kira-kira, siapa yang mendapatkan MAX 6 yang satunya?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Yang ikut pelelangan itu sebenarnya kakakku, Hisana dan Byakuya suaminya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Tapi kalau kamu mau tahu, aku bisa tanyakan ke kakakku," jawab Rukia ringan.

"Tidak usah. Lalu, Tatsuki, pertandingan berikutnya kapan? Di mana?"

Tatsuki mengingatsejenak lalu menjawab. "Mmm.. Kalau aku tidak salah, di jalan raya Karakura, 7 hari lagi."

"Dekat dengan gang Karakura dong. Eh?! Di jalan raya Karakura? Kan di sana banyak jurang dan lubangnya! Berbahaya!!!" teriak Inoue.

"Tenang saja, Inoue. Kalau Tatsuki sudah berhasil memodif MAX 6, aku pasti bisa memenangkan perlombaan itu dengan mudah!" kata Momo penuh semangat.

"Iya juga ya.. Maaf, aku terlalu khawatir. Tatsuki sudah mendaftarkan kita kan?"

Tatsuki pun menjawab, "Ah, itu sih tidak perlu Inoue! Kita kan punya hak istimewa."

"Iya, sih, tapi setahuku, ada kelompok dari Timur juga nanti! Katanya kemampuan mereka sama dengan kita, kelompok dari Barat, tapi harus tetap mendaftar," jelas Inoue.

"Oh, begitu. Nanti aku coba tanyakan lagi deh!"

-LSR-

CHAPTER 2

OWARI

* * *

Maaf.. Aku tidak kuat menjawab beberapa review.. Tapi terima kasih pada Yuinayuki-chan, Yumemiru Ririn, Quinsi Vinis, dan Shirayuki Haruna. Nemu di sini adalah kakak Momo... Makasih, tanda2 baca sudah diperbaiki. Semoga kesalahan jadi berkurang banyak.. C u! Zzzz...

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Lady Street Racer by Rii!!!_

_YOHOHOHO! YOHOHOHO! Kita mulai lagi! Chapter 3!!!! Sungguh tak terasa…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Motor Baru dan Nemu?!**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Toushiro menjadi supir Momo. Beberapa gosip tidak menyenangkan pun datang pada mereka berdua. Ada yang bilang mereka berdua pacaran, ada yang bilang mereka itu adalah kakak beradik yang aneh, dan masih banyak gosip lainnya karena mereka datang dan pulang berdua terus.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak mau pulang sekolah diantar!!!" teriak Momo kesal pada Toushiro di tempat parkir. "Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, kecuali kalau kamu mau meminjamkan MAX 6 padaku.."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang tidak akan pernah kupinjamkan.." balas Toushiro 'cool'.

"Pelit!!!!!!"

"Biarin.."

"Ya sudah! Aku mau pulang sendiri aja hari ini!" Momo mengambek.

"Eh!? O, oi! Nanti ibu dan nenekmu yang marah padaku!!!" teriak Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba, Momo menyambar mulut Toushiro dan menutupnya dengan tangannya, "Ssst!!! Jangan ngomong keras-keras! Nanti ketahuan!"

"_Ketahuan? Ketahuan apa? Ketahuan kalau aku ini supirnya?"_ pikir Toushiro.

Menyadari tindakannya terlalu moncolok dan ada beberapa orang sudah melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan heran, Momo pun melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Toushiro.

Gadis itu pun beranjak ke arah temannya. "Tatsuki! Apa motornya sudah jadi!?" teriak Momo pada Tatsuki.

Tatsuki langsung berlari ke arah Momo. "Jangan teriak-teriak begitu Momo! Nanti kalau ada yang dengar dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan bagaimana?" kata Tatsuki.

"Hehe, maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Tapi motornya sudah jadi belum?" kata Momo dengan berbisik-bisik kali ini.

"Mesinnya sudah kumodif. Tadinya kecepatan maksimalnya 170 km/jam, tapi sekarang sudah jadi 190 km/jam. Bodynya belum kuubah. Mau request?"

"Aah! Boleh, boleh. Aku mau warnanya pink agak keungu-unguan! Dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura berwarna gelap!" kata Momo sangat senang. Ia memang sudah lama menginginkan motif itu, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Baiklah, jadi seperti warna plum ya? Nanti datang saja 2 hari lagi ke Kuchiki Mansion! Nanti aku buat janji dengan Rukia!" Tatsuki pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitu juga Momo.

Sementara itu, Kuchiki Mansion adalah sebuah rumah/ mansion milik keluarga Kuchiki yang diberikan secara turun-temurun. Keluarga Kuchiki sendiri adalah keluarga kolongmerat yang menguasai perdagangan di kota itu, terutama perdagangan suku cadang motor dan jasa perantara penjualan rumah.

BRUM! Toushiro mendekat dengan MAX 6 ke arah Momo. "Ayo cepat naik, Momo! Ini kalau kamu mau pinjam. Yang penting aku tidak kena marah nenek atau ibumu," katanya dengan wajah super duper jengkel.

"_Hihihi.. Aku tahu dia pasti menyerah suatu saat_. Baiklah! Aku naik ya, MAX 6!" kata Momo pada motor tersebut.

"Namanya bukan MAX 6, tapi Hyourinmaru."

"Eh?! Hitsugaya-kun juga memberikan nama pada motor ya? Kakakku juga!"

Wajah Momo yang tersenyum sangat manis itu membuat pipi Toushiro memerah. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan semanis itu sebelumnya. Momo yang sedang memakai helm pun heran.

"Iya, iya! Terserah! Cepat naik! Jangan terlalu pelan!" katanya sambil memakai helmnya. "Aku benci kalau Hyourinmaru lari terlalu pelan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengendarai Hyourinmaru-mu dengan pelan!?" balas Momo sombong.

Tanpa memperdulikan Toushiro yang keheranan dengan kata-katanya, Momo mulai memacu Hyourinmaru keluar dari halaman sekolah SMP Desa Puteri.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Momo kali ini mengendarai motor dengan sedikit lebih 'gila'. Ia memacu Hyourinmaru kecepatan rata-rata 100 km/jam dan hampir tanpa menge-rem sedikit pun. Mungkin karena ini siang hari, jadi jalanan tidak sepadat pagi hari.

"_Ya ampun!? Apa-apaan gadis ini!? Tidak pernah kulihat ada seseorang yang bisa menyetir motor semahir ini! Kecuali…_" pikir Toushiro dalam hatinya. "_Kecuali 'Dia'_!"

"Hitsugaya-kun! Jangan peluk pingganggku terlalu erat dong! Sakit!" teriak Momo. Otomatis, Toushiro yang malu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Momo dengan wajah merah, tapi langsung dilingkarkan lagi, karena Momo yang terlalu ngebut. Apa menyuri-nyuri kesempatan ya?

Beberapa kilometer telah dilalui dengan adegan-adegan action Hyourinmaru (gunakan imajinasi..)dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Toushiro.

Momo melepas helmnya dan turun dari Hyourinmaru. "Aaahh!!! Segarnya! Setelah 4 hari tidak menyentuk motor sama sekali, sekali sentuh, langsung MAX 6!" katanya dengan nada yang gembira.

Toushiro sendiri kini mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika ia dibonceng dirinya sendiri. "_Pingangku sakit…._" keluh Toushiro dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku pulang dulu!", pamit Momo. Tapi sepertinya Toushiro memaksa untuk ikut dengannya, "Biar kuantar. Nanti nenek dan ibumu marah padaku."

Momo menurut saja.

-LSR-

"Terima kasih telah mengantarakan Momo, Hitsugaya-kun. Mau masuk dan minum jus sedikit? Kebetulan aku sedang ada jam kosong?!" kata Aizen di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Paman Aizen. Saya harus segera pulang. Lalu, panggil saya Toushiro saja," jawab Toushiro

Tiba-tiba Momo berteriak dari dalam rumahnya. "Toushiro, Toushiro! Ini, bawa semangka!" sambil menyerahkan sepotong besar semangka pada Toushiro.

"Itu tetap Hitsugaya untukmu, Momo!" bisik Toushiro pada Momo. "Terima kasih semangkanya. Saya pamit dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Toushiro!" teriak Momo dan Toushiro langsung terlihat kesal dari kejauhan setelah mendengar kata-kata Momo.

Sementara Aizen yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya tertawa kecil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

-LSR-

_Esok harinya, Kelas 9.A SMP Desa Puteri…_

"Momo-chan, Momo-chan!" panggil seorang anak yang bernama Aya pada Momo.

Momo yang sedang berkumpul bersama Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoue, dan Rangiku pun langsung berbalik. "Ah, hadir! Ada apa, Aya?" tanya Momo.

Aya bersama 2 temannya yang lain saling bertatapn takut-malu satu sama lain dan Aya pun berkata, "Momo-chan pacaran ya dengan Toushiro!?". Pertanyaan itu otomatis membuat wajah Momo merah, dan ditertawakan Rukia dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak kok! Kami hanya pergi dan pulang sekolah bareng! Itu saja! Tidak lebih!" jawab Momo panik campur malu.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah 1 kali saja aku diantar pulang oleh Toushiro!? Arah rumah kita sama kan!?"

Saat itu juga, Momo merasa keberatan. Ia tidakingin Toushiro-nya diambil orang lain, terutama Aya yang terkenal 'gatel'. Inginnya sih menjawab tidak, tapi kalau ia menjawab tidak atau mengatakn Toushiro adalah supirnya, tapi ia takut perasaan dan reputasi Toushiro hancur karenanya. Ditambah lagi, dia bisa dikira memiliki perasaan yang macam-macam pada Toushiro.

"Ehm, ya sudah. Memangnya untuk apa aku keberatan?Tapi tanya saja pada Toushiro dulu!" jawab Momo sambil berharap Toushiro menolak Aya.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro datang dari balik punggung Aya. "Tidak bisa. Aku supir pribadi Momo," katanya dingin.

Aya pun kaget. "Eh, Toushiro! Em, em? Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang centil.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku supir pribadi Momo."

Semua anak yang mendengar perkataan Toushiro itu pun kaget, kecuali kelompoknya Momo. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Toushiro ternyata adalah supir Momo.

"Wow. Ternyata dia supir! Gak jaman banget hari gini kerja!!! Jadi supir lagi!" bisik seorang laki-laki di kelas itu, Nanda namanya.

SMP Desa Puteri memang termasuk sekolah yang cukup tenar dengan murid-muridnya yang kaya. Tak heran ada beberapa murid yang menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi karena kekayaan orang tuanya.

Orang tua Nanda sendiri berkerja sebagai pengusaha keramik di daerah setempat. Perusahaannya itu memiliki beberapa toko bangunan di wilayah yang tersebar di daerah itu. Karena terlalu sering dimanjakan orang tuanya, biginilah jadinya sikap Nanda.

Tapi, saat itu juga, WHAM! Hantaman dari kepalan tangan Momo mendarat di kepala Nanda.

Sambil memberikan tatapannya yang paling mematikan, Momo berkata pada Nanda, "Jaga bicaramu! Kalau tidak, rasakan akibatnya nanti"

"I, iya, Momo…" kata Nanda dengan suara yang ketakutan.

Momo pun berbalik dan pergi dari kelas 9.A, meninggalkan Toushiro dan teman-temannya yang lain yang keheranan, termasuk Rukia dkk. Jarang sekali Momo yang lembut dan ceria tiba-tiba menjadi menakutkan seperti itu. Toushiro pun merasa bersalah. Ia tidak berpikir kalau Momo mau membelanya.

"Sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Momo, aku akan turun tangan!" ancam Toushiro sambil memasang tatapan penuh amarah pada Nanda. Nanda sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sementara para gadis mabuk kepayang melihat Toushiro yang seperti itu (author jg) meskipun ia digolongkan sebagai orang miskin di situ.

Sambil menyusuri lorong kelas 9 mencari Momo, Toushiro melihat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah pohon sawo di taman samping koridor.

Ia pun menghampirinya. "Momo…"

"Mau _hiks_ apa kamu!?"

"Hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih. Jarang sekali ada yang mau membelaku. Lagipula, aku tidak suka mengantar anak yang kegatelan seperti Aya."

"Sama-sama," Momo mengusap air matanya. "Kamu benar-benar seperti kakakku. Tidak memikirkan posisi atau reputasi jika mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kakakku itu hampir tidak pernah berbohong lho! Tapi kalau untukku, dia pasti mau berbohong. Lalu, lalu..!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku pinjamkan Hyourinmaru padamu 1 kali lagi?" kata Toushiro yang senang melihat Momo tidak bersedih lagi.

"Eh? Benarkah!?"

"Kalau kamu mau… Aku sepertinya tertarik kemampuanmu mengendarai motor."

Momo yang kesenangan pun langsung melompat dan memeluk Toushiro, "Haha! Terima kasih Toushiro! Aku tahu kamu memang baik!!"

Kedua pipi Toushiro pun langsung memerah setelah Momo melepaskan pelukannya, "_Baru pertama kali ini aku dipeluk gadis…Mungkin juga tidak ada salahnya aku dipanggil Toushiro olehnya…Tapi kenapa dia membelaku sampai seperti ini? Apa karena aku anak keluarga miskin? Atau.." _pikirnya.

-LSR-

Setelah 2 hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Momo berlalu… Kabar baik pun datang dari Tatsuki.

"Momo!" teriak Tatsuki pada Momo. Momo, Toushiro, dan beberapa anak yang sedang piket merapihkan kelas pun langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa Tatsuki?" tanya Momo.

"Mau lihat motornya tidak?!"

"Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar lupa!" ia pun langsung meletakkan kemocengnya dan mengambil tasnya. "Toushiro, maaf ya! Aku pulang duluan! Bilang pada nenek aku ke rumah Rukia dan pulang agak telat! Sampai jumpa!"

"Eh? Oi Momo! Mau aku antar?" balas Toushiro.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kamu tidak bisa pulang lagi. Da da!" dan Momo pun pergi bersama Tatsuki.

"Hah.. Dasar merepotkan! Semoga aku tidak dimarahi nenek Remu…" bisik Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk punggung Toushiro dari belakang. "Yo, Toushiro!" ternyata itu Nanda.

Toushiro pun menoleh. "Ah, Nanda. Apa?"

"Hanya ingin minta maaf sudah ngatain tempo hari," kata Nanda dengan nada menyesal, takut dihajar duo mengerikan di kelasnya (hina & hitsu).

"Ok. Maaf diterima," dan Toushiro melanjutkan menyapu kelas.

Nanda yang sedikit kesal diacuhkan langsung berkata straight to the point. "Kamu suka Momo ya?" bisiknya.

Tousiro sedikit kejang karena kaget, tapi langsung mempertahankan sikap dinginnya lagi. "Ti, tidak kok. Aku kan baru masuk, mana mungkin aku langsung dengan mudahnya suka padanya?"

"Tapi kemarin keliatan kok! Kamu tidak tega melihat Momo menangis makanya kamu langsung menghampirinya kan waktu dia menangis tadi?" goda Nanda untuk memanas-manaskan Toushiro.

Meskipun sebetulnya kata-kata Nanda tepat mengenai sasaran, Toushiro tetap coba mengelak. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi dia menangis kenapa? Bukan karena aku kan?" tanya Nanda ketakutan akan dihajar Toushiro.

Toushiro langsung berpikir . "_Iya, ya. Kenapa tadi Momo menangis?_", pikirnya. Ia pun lanjut berkata, "apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang kakakknya Momo, Nanda?"

Nanda memonyongkan bibirnya seperti bebek, tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Mmm.. Aku tahu sedikit, sih. Setahuku, kakakknya itu namanya Nemu dan dia anak angkat. Tapi sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu. Saat di pemakamannya, Momolah yang paling histeris dan menangis keras. Cuma itu yang kutahu."

"_Oo.. Pantas saja dia menangis. Tindakanku kemarin memngingatkannya pada kakakknya._", kata Toushiro lega sekaligus kasihan dalam hati.

Dan Nanda kembali ke pembicaraan semula. "Jadi kamu beneran suka Momo?"

Toushiro hanya membeku karena mengingat saat ia dipeluk Momo, wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sepertinya memberikan Nanda jawaban. "Oho! Suka! Beneran suka!!!" bisiknya sambil menggoda.

"Be, berisik! Terserah kamu sajalah! Aku mau pulang!" dan Toushiro pun meninggalkan kelas dengan kesal.

Nemu itu, meninggalnya karena apa ya?

-LSR-

**CHAPTER 3**

**OWARI**

* * *

Beberapa jawaban untuk beberapa review (lagi dan lagi…)

Yumemiru Reirin : yang dari kelompok Timur akan diperkenalkan satu-satu nanti.. Heheh..

Yuinayuki-chan : Maunya ngelamunin siapa ya?? Hahahah!!

AYO! KITA REVIEW BERSAMA! MEMERDEKAKAN FFN DARI MISKIN REVIEW!! (ditabok anak2 ffn..)

TEKAN YANG IJO DI BAWAH INI YA! CHIAYO!

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4

_Langsungkah!? Mari langsung!!!_

_YOHOHOHO! YOHOHOHO!_

_Dasar gaje.._

_MAAF JIKA MASIH ADA BANYAK TYPO! Akan Rii usahakan untuk menghilangkannya!_

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Lady Street Racer by Rii_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tobiume**

-LSR-

_Di Kuchiki Mansion…_

"Selamat datang, Nona Momo, Nona Tatsuki. Nona Rukia dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu.", kata seorang pelayan Keluarga Kuchiki di pintu gerbang Kuchiki Mansion yang super besar. "Mari, silahkan," katanya mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah mobil mini.

Momo yang keheranan pun berbisik pada Tatsuki, "Tatsuki, memangnya untuk apa mobil itu?"

"Hah?! Oh, iya, ya. Momo baru pertama kali ke sini karena kalau kumpul sukanya di rumah Matsumoto bersaudara ya?"

"Jawab saja Tatsuki! Suaramu tadi terlalu keras! Aku kan malu."

Tatsuki hanya ketawa kecil, "Iya, iya. Nanti kamu akan lihat. Naik saja sana!" katanya sambil mendorong Momo masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Saya akan segera menjalankan mobilnya, jika anda tidak keberatan, Nona-nona," kata supir mobil itu dengan sangat sopan. Saking sopannya, Momo sampai salah tingkah.

"Ah, eh, mm.. I, iya. Jalan saja," kata Momo.

Dan mobil mini itu pun melaju pelan. Sementara mobil itu berjalan, Momo tampaknya tercengang melihat taman depan keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah seperti lapangan bola saja. Di tengah taman ada air mancur yang besar dan mewah dan airnya pun bersih, di sekitarnya, terdapat bunga mawar dan berbagai pepohonan, juga semak-semak dalam berbagai bentuk, termasuk bentuk kelinci kesukaan Rukia.

Jalan yang dilalui mobil yang ditumpangi Momo pun sangat bersih, meskipun terbuat dari tanah. Jalan tersebut melingkari air mancur. Dan saat Momo menoleh ke arah bangunan utamanya, mulutnya tidak berhenti terbuka.

Ia melihat sebuah istana berwarna putih dengan banyak jendela mewah dan pintunya juga tidak kalah besar dengan jendelanya.

"Tatsuki, apa benar ini mansion? Ini seperti istana bagiku…"

"Haha.. Biasa saja! Nanti juga kamu akan melihat hal-hal yang lebih mencengangkan lagi. Tutup mulutmu itu!" goda Tatsuki pada Momo yang masih mengangap melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

-LSR-

"Selamat datang, Nona Momo, Nona Tatsuki," sambut seoarang maid di dalam mansion.

Ternyata kata Tatsuki benar. Hampir semua perabot di dalam mansion itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan besi emas. Luasnya pun bukan main. Maid dan pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir membersihkan tempat itu.

Lalu seorang maid mengantarkan Momo dan Tatsuki ke bagian mansion yang agak belakang sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk. Terlihatlah sebuah pintu besar mewah, tapi ada kertas yang menggantung di depannya

Kertas tersebut bertuliskan 'KAMAR RUKIA! JANGAN GANGGU KALAU TIDAK ADA PERLU!', dan saat maid membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba ada bantal yang keluar. Tentu saja Momo kaget, tapi Tatsuki dan maid itu tidak.

"Wah! Mereka lagi perang bantal ya?" tanya Tatsuki pada maid.

Maid pun menjawab dengan sopan. "Iya. Akan saya bawa lebih banyak bantal lagi jika Anda ingin ikut bermain."

"Hhahahah! Iya! Bawakan lebih banyak bantal!" dan ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Seisi kamar langsung berteriak. "SERAAAAANNGG!!! _Brak, bruk, bruk_!"

Momo menjadi segan masuk ke kamar itu. "Em.. Rukia. Permisi, _BRUK_!" sebuah serangan bantal jatuh di wajah Momo.

"Uwa! Moo-moo kena! 10 poin untuk Rangiku!" teriak Rangiku penuh semangat dari atas kasur.

Saat Momo membuka matanya, ia melihat kamar yang luas seperti restoran Pizza Hut di Mal pondok Indah, tapi sebagian besar motifnya adalah chappy. Ada kasur besar dan banyak bulu bantal bertebaran di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sebuah motor. Tidak salah lagi, itu MAX 6!

"Momo, mau ikut perang tidak!?" kata Inoue. "Ah, kamu mau lihat MAX 6-nya ya? Rukia! Tunjukkan pada Momo!"

Rukia yang mendengar kata-kata Inoue pun langsung keluar dari peperangan dan pergi ke arah MAX 6. "Ke sini, Momo!"

Momo mendekat ke arah Rukia dan motor tersebut. "Ini.. Ini.. INI MIMPI JADI KENYATAAN!!" teriak Momo senang saat menyentuh MAX 6.

"Haha.. Aku tidak tahu apa aku dan Tatsuki membuat warna motifnya dengan benar atau tidak," jelas Rukia.

"Ini sudah benar! Malah lebih! Warna plum gelap di depan dan makin jadi muda di belakang ditambah dengan motif daun sakura yang bertebaran! Aku suka!!! Akhirnya aku sudah melihat 2 MAX 6!!"

"Hah? 2? Apa kamu tidak salah Momo!? Memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki MAX 6 yang lain?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Oh, itu!? Itu, supir baruku. Toushiro itu," jelas Momo.

Seisi kamar pun langsung berhenti perang mendadak. "Toushiro punya MAX 6!? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu kami Moo-moo?!" kata Rangiku.

"Eh!? Aku kira kalian sudah tahu! Memangnya juga, aku tidak bilang pada kalian ya?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku serempak.

"_Tok, tok._ Permisi, Nona-nona. Ada tamu untuk anda, Nona Momo," kata seorang pelayan dari luar kamar Rukia. Momo yang bingung pun segera pergi ke pintu depan diikuti teman-temannya.

-LSR-

"Toushiro!?" teriak Momo kaget menjumpai Toushiro di depan pintu masuk depan Kuchiki Mansion yang sedang duduk di atas Hyourinmaru dengan kerennya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kena marah nenekmu tau! Cepat pulang!" teriak Toushiro marah sambil melempar helm Momo.

Lalu terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan Rukia dan yang lainnya. "KYAA!!! Tidak mungkin! Ini benar-benar MAX 6 yang kedua!!!" sambil berlari dan mengagumi Hyourinmaru.

"Ng? Kalian tahu MAX 6 yang lainnya?" tanya Toushiro saat mendengar kata 'yang kedua'.

Momo hanya bisa mengelak, dia tidak ingin diangap aneh oleh Toushiro karena tergila-gila dengan sebuah motor. "Em, tidak terlalu. Temannya Rukia memilikinya juga. Memangnya kamu dapat Hyourinmaru dari mana Toushiro? Aku belum pernah menanyakanmu."

"Dari pamanku. Hadiah perpisahan saat aku pindah rumah," jawab Toushiro.

"_Ooo.. Berarti pamannya kaya sekali, bukan dia_," pikir Momo yang masih malu melihat cara teman-temannya mengagumi Hyourinmaru.

"Toushiro, tadi kamu memanggilnya apa? Hyourinmaru? MAX 6 ini punya nama ya? Kamu juga sebaiknya memberikan nama 'padanya' Momo!" kata Tatsuki.

Momo dan Toushiro menjawab bersamaan. "Iya."

-LSR-

"Aku pulang," salam Momo pada neneknya saat ia masuk ke rumahnya.

Bukannya disambut dengan kata selamat datang sebagai balasan, Momo malah disambut dengan tatapan wajah Remu yang sangar. Nenek itu sedang menunggu di sofa di ruang tamu. Langsung berhadapan dengan pintu di mana Momo masuk.

"Dari mana saja kamu Momo?" tanya Remu sinis. "Ini sudah jam 3!"

"Nenek! Ini baru jam 3 sore! Kenapa sih!?" balas Momo dengan nada yang sedikt membangkang.

"Momo, kamu sudah dilarang orang tuamu! Kami tidak ingin kamu mengikuti jejak Nemu dan menjadi seperti dia!" teriaknya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak melakukan hal yang ia lakukan!"

"Tapi kami harus menjauhkanmu dari hal itu!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata neneknya, Momo yang marah pun naik ke kamarnya. Ia tidak berhenti berpikir "_Memangnya apa yang salah dengan yang Kak Nemu lakukan?! Aku bangga bisa mengikuti jejaknya!"_

Sementara Momo sedang merenung di atas kamarnya, Remu merenung di depan altar kecil yang berada di belakang rumah. Di altar itu terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis berwajah manis sedang tersenyum. Rambutnya panjang dan dikepang satu.

"Nemu, Nemu.. Apa Momo jadi berubah karena kamu mengajarkan dia cara mengendarai motor? Jangan sampai adikmu mengikuti jejakmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan cucuku lagi."

_Kembali pada Momo di kamarnya._

KRING, KRING! Hp Momo berbunyi. "Halo?"

"Momo!? Ada perubahan rencana race!" terdengar suara Inoue dari seberang.

"Apa? Jelaskan yang cepat!"

"Perlombaan di Jalan Karakura diundur! Pemenang dari Kelompok Barat dan Timur akan beradu di sana nanti, makanya kita harus berlomba dulu di daerah Timur, Jalan Shoten Kalibata 2 hari lagi! Kita kumpul di rumahku."

Momo yang mendengarnya kaget, "Apa?! Daerah Timur? Itu kan bukan daerah kekuasaan kita? Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Ada Kelompok Barat yang hadir juga kok selain kita. Kita pasti baik-baik saja."

"Haahh.. Ya sudah. Nanti aku buat alasan kalau aku menginap di rumahmu atau Rukia saja. Da da!" dan ia menutup Hpnya.

-LSR-

_5 blok dari rumah Momo,.._

"Hah? Besok lusa di Shoten Kalibata?" terdengar suara Toushiro yang sedang menelpon.

"Ia. Nanti Kelompok Timur akan berhadapan dengan Kelompok Barat. Mungkin akhirnya kita akan berhadapan dengan Kelompok Lady Street Racer," jelas lawan bicara Toushiro.

"Ya sudah. Lusa aku akan ke sana."

-LSR-

"Pliiissss! Ayolah, ayah, ibu!!!" rengek Momo yang sedang membujuk Aizen dan Ranochi setelah mereka berdua pulang kerja.

"Aku ragu mengijinkanmu menginap di rumah Rukia, Momo. Perasaanku tidak enak. Ditambah lagi, nenekmu bilang kalau kamu tadi pulang lewat jam 2 itu membuatku khawatir," balas Ranochi pada anaknya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Aizen?"

"Mmm.. Kurasa kita boleh membiarkannya menginap di Kuchiki Mansion," jawab Aizen."Kita sudah terlalu mengurungnya dengan aturan harus pulang di atas jam 3. Lagipula, Momo kan sudah berusia 14 tahun."

"Benarkah ayah!? Makasih! Aku cinta ayah!" teriak Momo kegirangan sambil memeluk ayahnya.

Kepala keluarga sudah berkata demikian, Ranochi pun hanya bisa mengalah. "Baiklah. Tapi kami akan memeriksa keadaanmu di sana!"

"Iya! Iya! Tenang saja!!! Yes, yes!!!"

-LSR-

BRUM ,BRUM, CK, CSHH…

Suara apakah itu? Itu suara Toushiro mematikan mesin Hyourinmaru.

"Da, da! Aku duluan ke kelas ya, Toushiro!" kata Momo sambil berlari turun dari Hyourinmaru.

"Iya! Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh, lantainya baru habis di…" sebelum Toushiro selesai memperingati Momo, BRUK! Momo sudah terlanjur jatuh duluan.

"Dipel… Hah.. Dasar ceroboh," kata Toushiro kesal, ia pun membantu Momo yang masih melengkup di atas lantai koridor.

"Huwa.. Sakit.." keluh Momo.

"Kamu sih! Lihat, lutut krimu berdarah! Ayo, aku antar ke UKS!" ajak Toushiro

"_Uwa! Lututku terluka! Aku harap tidak menghalangiku di pertandingan nanti_. Tidak usah, Toushiro. Aku minta Inoue merawatku nanti," Momo pun segera beranjak dari situ, tapi Toushiro sudah berhasil menangkap tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baka! Kalau infeksi atau tambah buruk bagaimana?! Aku angkat kamu ke UKS!"

Momo sedikit bingung dengan kata 'angkat' itu. _Memangnya dia mau mengangkatku bagaimana?_

"Uwa! To, Toushiro!!! Turunkan aku!" ternyata maksud kata 'angkat' itu adalah dibawa dengan digendong ala pengantin.

"Iya! Nanti di UKS! Kita harus mencari Bu Unohana dulu," kata Toushiro dingin (sebenarnya jaim…)

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Turunkan aku!! UKS hanya 4 pintu dari sini!" teriak Momo meronta-ronta.

"Bodoh! Dengan kaki seperti itu mau jalan? Mimpi sana!" tetap saja Toushiro mengggendong Momo tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Momo atau tatapan tiap murid yang melihat mereka.

Momo tentu saja nge-'blush' saking malunya sementara sorakan-sorakan berdatangan dari murid lainnya, kecuali beberapa fans Toushiro.

-LSR-

"Oh, Toushiro, Momo. Pagi-pagi sekali sudah ke UKS? Ada apa?" tanya Unohana yang sedang mengurus pembukuan UKS.

Toushiro pun menurunkan Momo di atas tempat tidur. "Kaki Momo terluka, Bu. Tolong dirawat."

"Ah, benar. Darahnya banyak sekali, Momo," ia mengambil obat merah dan kapas, dan segera merawat luka Momo. "Tapi sepertinya Momo tidak perlu digendong seperti itu kan untuk pergi ke UKS?"

Otomatis, wajah Momo dan Toushiro jadi merah semerah lutut Momo.

"Em, eh, itu, Toushiro yang memaksaku, Bu Retsu," balas Momo. Unohana pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya.. Itu bukan urusanku. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang, Toushiro, Momo. Lukanya sudah kuobati," dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari UKS, meskipun Momo masih berjalan sedikit pincang.

Tentu saja, sesampainya di kelas, mereka disoraki lagi oleh murid yang sudah datang, termasuk Rukia.

-LSR-

"Sampai jumpa besok, Momo," kata Toushiro yang baru saja mengantar Momo pulang.

"Ah, iya," lalu Momo ingat, "tapi aku mau menginap di rumah Rukia besok, jadi besok aku tidak usah diantar pulang."

"Terserah. Yang penting aku tidak kena marah orang tuamu. Sampai jumpa!" dan Toushiro pun pergi ke rumahnya.

_Cklk._ "Nenek, aku pulang!" meskipun Momo sudah menyahut keras, tapi tidak ada yang memberinya salam balik. "Ah.. Nenek lagi pemeriksaan darah mingguan. Aku lupa," katanya kecewa mengetahui ia sendirian di rumah.

Rumah itu agak menyeramkan kalau sedang sepi. Maklum, rumah yang cukup besar untuk tempat tinggal 5 orang masa' ditempati sendirian?

BRUK! Momo menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Bosan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan kalau sendirian di rumah seperti ini.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa aku tidak memberi nama pada MAX 6-ku seperti Toushiro dan kakak ya?" teriak Momo tiba-tiba.

Hening… Momo berpikir keras untuk menentukan nama motornya.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

"HUWA! Aku tidak tahu nama apa yang harus aku berikan!!!!" teriak Momo sambil mulai berguling-guling di lantai.

Sambil terus berpikir, ia mengamati fotonya dan kakakknya waktu ia masih hidup. "Mmm.. Kakak kira-kira bagaiman ya kabarnya di surga?", pikirnya sedih. "NG? Apa ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau pohon plum tetangga sebelah sedang mekar saat ibu mengambil foto ini…. AKU TAU!"

"Tobiume!" akhirnya ia mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuk MAX 6-nya. "Warnanya juga kan seperti buah plum! Itu sangat cocok untuk MAX 6! Tobiume!" dan setelah meneriakkan nama motor barunya itu, ia pun terlelap di atas lantai. Habis enak, dingin-dingin gitu!

-LSR-

**CHAPTER 4**

**OWARI**

* * *

Momo-chan! Jangan ketiduran! Nanti ada orang maling rumahmu!!!!!!

Hohoho.. Jawaban2 untuk review2 lagi.. (lagilagilagilagilagi)

Kazuka : Huahahah! Siapa sih yg ga suka dibonceng sama Hitsu!?! Rii juga mauuu!!!

Yuinayuki-chan : Hohohoho.. Liat saja di chapi2 slanjutnya… Mari merdeka!!!!

Yoriko : Memang! Memang! Pasti lucu kalo liat Hitsu gengsi gitu deh.. Hehehehe…

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Lady Street Racer by Rii_

_Maaf sekali ya.. Rii lama mengupdate Fic ini.._

_MAAF SEKALI!!! Rii harap para readers mau memaafkan Rii.._

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 5 **

**Race Dimulai! Momo, Sang Ratu Balap Jalanan**

* * *

-LSR-

_Sudah 2 hari lewat sejak Momo mendapat ijin dari ayahnya untuk menginap di rumah Rukia._

"Moo-moo! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita ditinggal Rukia!" teriak Rangiku pada Momo yang masih berada di dalam kelas, membersihkan papan tulis.

"I, ia! Sabar!" katanya sambil menghalau debu kapur dari depan wajahnya.

Tatsuki ikut-ikutan, "Toushiro! Toushiro! Tolong bantu Momo!!!" mengejek Momo yang makin hari makin digosipi dekat dengan Toushiro lebih dari teman.

"Tatsuki! Jangan! Kalau orangnya benar-benar dengar bagaimana?!" kata Inoue.

"Tidak akan kedengaran, orangnya saja ada di tempat parkir!! Lagipula, kalau kedengaran juga tidak apa-apa kan?! Momo kan suka sama Toushiro!"

Saat itu juga, penghapus yang dipegang Momo jatuh. "A, aku tidak suka dia, Tatsuki!"

"Bohong! Bohong! Mukanya merah! Mukanya merah!"

"Tidak! Tidak suka!"

"Tidak suka, tapi cinta!!!"

Tidak tahan dengan suara bising Tatsuki dan Inoue, Rukia pun turun tangan. "Momo, Tatsuki, apa ini waktu yang tepat bagi kalian untuk bertengkar? Momo masih harus mencoba MAX 6 untuk nanti malam bukan?," kata Rukia dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"I, iya…" jawab mereka berdua ketakutan.

-LSR-

_Kuchiki Mansion_

GRRR… Setiap orang yang melihat Rukia pasti dapat merasakan death glare darinya. Dia memang sudah begitu sejak pagi. Apa sih yang terjadi?

"Jangan hanya melihatku, Momo. Kita hanya punya waktu 6 jam sebelum jam 8 saat lomba dimulai. Latihan sana di halaman belakang!" perintah Rukia pada Momo yang keheranan melihatnya marah-marah terus sejak tadi.

Waduh, apa mungkin dia sedang 'dapet' ya? Sereemm…

Dan Momo pun pergi latihan. Ia menggunakan helm dan pelindung tubuh lainnya lalu menaiki Tobiume, MAX 6 miliknya. Sementara Matsumoto bersaudara dan Tatsuki hanya duduk-duduk di bawah payung besar sambil menikmati es teh yang telah disediakan. Mereka tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dimarahi Rukia.

"Kurang cepat Momo! Masa kecepatan maksimalmu hanya 190 km/jam?! Lebih cepat lagi!" perintah Rukia yang mengukur kecepatan Momo lewat suatu alat yang mirip walki talki.

Momo sudah tidak bisa mengeluh. Apa yang dikatakan Rukia memang benar, ia masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai Tobiume, meskipun lututnya terasa sakit akibat kecelakaan (halah! Masa jatoh doang kecelakaan?!).

"Hah.. Lututku sakit! Tapi," Momo berpikir, "harus-tambah-kecepatan!" menyemangati dirinya.

Sementara Momo berlatih selama 4 jam, di tempat lain, banyak pemuda-pemudi yang sudah berkumpul di markas tersembunyi di Jalan Shoten Kalibata. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelompok Timur yang sedang bersiap untuk race nanti malam. Panjang race itu sekitar 3 kilometer saja. Memang terlalu pendek, tapi cukup untuk mengkualifikasi para peserta ke balapan yang lebih sulit.

Markas yang ditempati mereka termasuk besar untuk sebuah bekas minimarket. Sementara lingkungan di sekitarnya ditanami berbagai pepohonan, semak-semak, bahkan barang-barang besar sehingga warga di sekitar tempat itu menganggap bangunan itu kosong.

Ditambah lagi, ada lahan terlantar di belakangnya yang isinya hanya sampah dan barang bekas. Dengan sedikit sulap dari pemuda Kelompok Timur, area itu menjadi lahan parkir dan lahan untuk keperluan yang akan dilalui oleh para pembalap adalah jalan aspal yang dapat dilewati 3 mobil sekaligus. Setengahnya dugunakan untuk race, setengahnya lagi dikosongkan agar arena race menjadi lebih sempit. Lebih seru gitu...

Banyak belokan-belokan tajam di jalan itu, tapi untungnya, jalan Shoten Kalibata termasuk jalan yang sepi dan hampir tidak pernah dilewati orang sama sekali sehingga mereka bisa dengan santai memacu motor mereka di jalan itu.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan! Semua ban sudah disembunyikan di posisi masing-masing. Tinggal kita keluarkan saat race mau dimulai, tapi kita kekurangan ban pembatas di dekat finish!" teriak seorang anak berambut pink berumur 7 tahun pada Kenpachi, koordinator race di Jalan Shoten Kalibata.

"Ya. Tenang saja. Hei! Anak dari toko buah Yamada! Tambah ban di area finish!" perintah Kenpachi pada pemuda yang sedang membawa banyak ban di tangannya.

"Ba, baik, Kenpachi-san… Eh?! Tapi, daerah finish kan 2 kilometer dari sini! Aku akan minta bantuan pada Omaeda-san ya?" jawab Yamada Hanatarou.

Kenpachi hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu anak kecil yang bernama Yachiru itu melompat naik ke atas pundak Kenpachi dan mereka pergi ke tempat lain di arena race. Sementara Yamada Hanatarou dan Omaeda pergi naik motor Omaeda ke area finish. Kesibukan di markas rahasia itu pun berlanjut.

-LSR-

_06:00 P. M_

Di area markas rahasia di Jalan Shoten Kalibata, sudah banyak peserta race yang berkumpul di tempat parkir rahasia tersebut. Beberapa sedang memeriksa motornya, ada yang sedang mendaftar, pacaran, makan, minum, ***, dll…

"Wah, wah, wah.. Ramai sekali ya! Tapi sepertinya kelompok Lady Street Racer dari Barat yang hebat itu belum datang ya?" kata Ikakku, anggota kelompok Seven Heaven dari Timur.

Hisagi Shuuhei yang mendengar perkataan anak buahnya langsung menjelaskan. "Mereka memang seperti ini. Ciri khas dan dispensasi untuk kelompok jagoan dari Barat."

"Eh? Dispensasi? Maksudnya?" tanya Yumichika Ayasegawa, anak buah Hisagi yang lain.

"Haah.. Masa' kalian tidak tau tentang kelompok Barat sama sekali?"

Ikakku dan Yumichika menggelenggkan kepala mereka berdua seperti mainan badut di Timezone.

"Hah.. Ya ampun. Dasar kuper…" Hisagi menghela nafasnya karena kebodohan anak buahnya itu.

Ia pun mulai berbicara, "Mereka itu kelompok yang anggotanya perempuan semua! Meskipun mereka selalu menyembunyikan wajah mereka, tapi keahlian mereka tidak bisa disangkal lagi, sehingga banyak koordinator race memberikan hak istimewa pada mereka, seperti datang boleh terlambat dan tidak perlu mendaftar ulang untuk tiap race," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ikakku dan Yumichika ber-oho sukro ria.

"Enak sekali mereka! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kaien dan Gin belum datang juga ya?" kata Ikakku sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Khu, khu, khu…" Hisagi tertawa licik. "Aku memberikan tugas pada mereka. Jika mereka berhasil, maka kita bisa menang dari kelompok Thunder Dragon."

Melihat wajah Hisagi yang mulai menyerupai setan, Ikakku dan Yumichika sudah dapat menduga apa yang direncanakan ketua mereka itu.

"Ketua mengambil 'jalan pintas' lagi…" pikir Yumichika.

-LSR-

_Sementara itu, mari kita menengok kelompok Lady Street Racer yang sedang bersia-siap di dalam rumah terlantar yang dekat dari arena parkir.._

"Eh, eh… Kalian dengar itu tidak? Race sudah dimulai! Kita bagian 3 kan?" kata Inoue yang medengar suara pengumuman sayup-sayup.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga," balas Momo. Ia pun mulai mengenakan helm dan pakaian balapnya dan yang lain mengikuti.

"Baiklah," kata Tatsuki sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas, "Rencananya, kita akan bertanding di race bagian 3 melawan pemenang race bagian 1 dan 2. Tapi menurutku, kemungkinan besar lawan kita adalah kelompok Thunder Dragon dan Seven Heaven dari Timur."

"Jadi kemungkinan besar, mereka memenangkan race bagian 1 dan 2 adalah mereka?" sambung Inoue.

Tatsuki mengangguk. "Seven Heaven bertanding di bagian pertama dan Thunder Dragon di bagian kedua."

Momo tiba-tiba menyalakan mesin Tobiume. "Aku tidak perduli! Ayo cepat kita ke arena race! Aku mau melihat penampilan Thunder Dragon dan Seven Haeven itu! Siapa tahu kita akan menemukan kelemahan mereka!"

"Ya, sekaligus mencari Rangiku. Masa' beli jusa lama banget? Pasti dia lagi pacaran!" jawab Rukia masih marah-marah.

_Balik ke arena race yang mulai ribut…_

Kenpachi sebagai koordinator acara melihat dan mengawasi tiap-tiap peserta atau tamu yang datang, tapi tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sebuah kelompok yang baru datang lalu tersenyum lebar (a.k.a : mengerikan)

"Hahahahaha! Mari kita lihat saudara-saudara! Kelompok Thunder Dragon sudah tiba di arena!!" teriak Kenpachi dengan mikrofon di tangannya.

Para gadis dari berbagai kelompok mulai berhamburan, mencari anggota kelompok Thunder Dragon. "KYA! Ichigo-sama! Toushiro-sama! Ishida-sama!" teriak para gadis histeris menyerukan nama para anggota Thunder Dragon yang mereka idolakan.

BRUM! BRUM! Para anggota kelompok Thunder Dragon mematikan mesin mobil mereka. Sementara itu, para penjaga sibuk melindungi kelompok yang tenar itu dari serbuan gadis-gadis sehingga membentuk lingkaran.

Serentak, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Renji Abarai, dan Sado Yasutora turun dari motor dan melepas helm mereka

"Tenar seperti biasa ya, Ichigo?!" kata Renji.

"Sirik? Sirik itu tanda tak mampu lho!" balas Ichigo.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Siapa yang sirik hah?!" dan mereka berdua pun saling memberikan death glare satu sama lain.

Toushiro, sebagai ketua mereka pun melerai, "Diam kalian berdua! Aku sudah harus ikut race! Ayo daftar ulang dulu!". Sebagai anak buah, yang lain pun menurut dan segera pergi dengan ditemani banyak gadis.

Ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seseorang sedang menyelinap ke belakang Hyourinmaru, motor Toushiro. Lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang kecil dengan lampu yang menyala di ban belakang Hyourinmaru.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang melihat perbuatan orang itu mencoba berbuat sesuatu, "Heh! Siapa itu? Lagi nyabotase motor orang ya?!" ternyata itu Rangiku dengan kantong belanjaan penuh jus kaleng.

Orang yang menyabotase Hyourinmaru pun kabur, sementara Rangiku ingin mengejar, tapi ia harus kembali pada kelompoknya.

"Sial! Cowok tadi cakep juga… Tapi tadi dia ngapain motor itu ya? Gelap sih, ga keliatan! Udah de, yang penting balik dulu sebelum kena marah Moo-moo dan yang lain," pikir Rangiku

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah tempat teman-temannya berada, Rangiku malah berpapasan dengan mereka di dekat arena race.

"Ah, Moo-moo kan?" tanya Rangiku pada perempuan yang mengendarai motor berwarna plum gelap.

Perempuan bermata cokelat itu lalu membuka helmnya. "Kamu dari mana saja sih, Rangiku? Kami capek nyariin! Aku juga masih harus melihat aksi Thunder Dragon sedikit lagi!" kata Momo marah-marah.

"Maafkan aku Moo-moo.. Kalau memang ingin lihat, ayo kita segera pergi. Pakai lagi helmmu sana!" dan Rangiku pun naik ke motor Inoue, sehingga ia diboncengi kembarannya itu.

-LSR-

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM! Semua peserta race bagian 2 sudah bersiap-siap di posisi start masing-masing. Race bagian 2 diikuti oleh 2 kelompok dari Barat dan 2 lagi dari Timur. Masing-masing kelompok mengutus 2 orang sehingga pesertanya kali ini ada 8 orang. Sementara untuk race bagian 1, dimenangkan oleh Seven Heaven, sesuai dengan perkiraan Tatsuki.

"Sudah siap, Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro di atas Hyourinmaru pada partnernya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku terlahir untuk siap!" balas Ichigo di atas motornya, MAX 5 yang dinamainya Zangetsu.

"Baiklah, semua. Peraturan race seperti biasa, boleh menjatuhkan lawan dengan cara apa pun, tapi hanya menggunakan motor dan anggota tubuh. Peralatan di luar motor dan anggota tubuh, akan didiskualifikasi, terutama jika menyabotase motor sebelum perlombaan dimulai. Hukumannya akan sangat berat!" jelas Kenpachi. "Yang menyabotase motor kelompok lain, akan berhadapan denganku.."

Setelah Kenpachi selesai megeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya, yang jelas membuat sebagian besar peserta takut, Yachiru turun dari pundak pria besar itu sambil membawa sebuah bendera kecil lalu mengambil posisi di jalan arena race.

"Sudah siap semuanya?!" teriak Yachiru dengan nada yang imut. Sorakan-sorakan penonton yang tidak sabaran pun bermunculan.

Lampu merah di samping kanan Yachiru menyala.

Dilanjutkan lampu kuning di samping kirinya.

Dan akhirnya, Yachiru mengibaskan bendera di tangannya tanda race dimulai. Para peserta race pun langsung meng-gas motor mereka sekencang-kencangnya.

_Di belakang ban pembatas, km ke-2 arena race._

Momo dan anggota timnya sudah sampai di belakang ban pembatas setelah melewati beberapa gang untuk mencapai tempat itu dan tampakanya mereka tepat waktu untuk melihat aksi kelompok Thunder Dragon karena terdengar suara beberapa motor dari kejauhan.

Sebetulnya, pikiran Rangiku terganggu sejak ia melihat seseorang menyabotase motor yang tak jelas itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat motor dan orang tersebut.

"Eh, Moo-moo. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Rangiku mulai mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Apa? Yang cepat! Aku tegang menunggu aksi pembalap kali ini," balas Momo.

"Tampaknya, tadi aku melihat motor seseorang disabotase. Apa kita perlu memberitahu Kenpachi?"

Alis kiri Momo terangkat. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Rangiku sangat perduli pada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Memangnya kenapa Rangiku? Ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasa," tanya Momo.

"Bukan begitu. Aku rasanya mengenal orang yang menyabotase itu. Itu dia," raut wajah Rangiku menjadi sedikit sedih meskipun Momo dan yang lain tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Dia? Pasti itu Gin-san_," pikir Inoue yang mendengar percakapan itu. "Memangnya apa yang diletakkan oleh orang itu, Kak?" tanya Inoue.

"Mm.. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan berkedap-kedip. Kamu tahu apa itu Tatsuki? Kamu kan ahli dalam bidang begituan,"

Tatsuki lalu berpikir keras. Ia merasa mengingat sebuah benda yang dikatakan oleh Rangiku. "Ehm ,ehm.. Sepertinya, itu…"

Momo dan Rangiku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tatsuki diam? Apa ia tidak bisa menjawab? Sepertinya tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Itu bom ledakan kecil. Cukup untuk menghancurkan ban belakang," Tatsuki melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Momo, Rangiku, Inoue, dan Rukia pun kaget mendengar suara Tatsuki yang berat dan nampak ketakutan itu.

"Gawat! Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Kenpachi, perlombaan bisa dibatalkan dan kita tidak akan main!" kata Momo khawatir.

Seketika itu juga beberapa motor yang sedang berlomba lewat di depan mereka. Salah satu motor memiliki sebuah benda kecil yang becahaya merah dan berkedap-kedip.

Saat melihat motor itu, Momo langsung memacu motornya keluar dari ban pembatas sehingga ban-ban tersebut berantakan. Ia memakai Tobiume untuk mengejar motor yang berwarna biru es yang paling depan. Anggota lain kelompok Lady Street Racer hanya bisa melihat Momo dari kejauhan saja.

"Itu Toushiro!" pikirnya khawatir. "Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai ia terluka!"

-LSR-

**CHAPTER 5**

**OWARI**

* * *

Sempat tidak ya membalas review? TENTU SAJA SEMPAT!

Huahaha! Rii akan meluangkan waktu tidurnya untuk membalas review yang sudah masuk! GET READY!

Kazuka-chan : makasih banyak ya.. Rii super diper GR nih.. Hahaha..

Yuinayuki-chan: ini dia lombanya..

Yori-chan: YAY! Rii juga suka!!! Hidup ta' gendong!

Vi-chan: makasih.. baru gabung ya?

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_Ladt Street Racer by Rii.._

_Sudah masuk Chapter 6. Tak terasa.. Bikin ceritanya sih rajin, 1 hari bisa 2 chapter selesai.._

_Tapi males nge publishnya gara-gara beda komputer.._

**Chapter 6**

**Pacar? Uups,Aliansi!**

* * *

-LSR-

"Itu Hyourinmaru! Semoga Toushiro tidak apa-apa!" pikir Momo sambil terus memacu motornya mencoba menggapai motor yang paling depan.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai berpidah posisi, dari paling belakang, sekarang sudah ketiga dari depan. Di belakang Toushiro dan Ichigo. Beberapa motor di belakangnya mulai menendang dan menyerempet Tobiume, tapi untungnya ia dapat bertahan.

"Sial! Ternyata kelompok Timur suka bermain kasar ya?"

Momo yang sudah geram karena Tobiume diserempet terus langsung menggas motornya hingga ia jauh dari para lawannya, mengerem mendadak dan membalik Tobiume ke arah belakang, menghadap pada para lelaki. Ia lalu mengangkat motornya tinggi-tinggi dan mengincar satu motor yang paling dekat dengannya.

"UWAAHH!!!" teriak pengemudi motor itu. Ia tidak dapat menghadapi Momo dan Tobiume dengan ketinggian seperti itu karena jika ia tetap mengebut, bisa saja ia menabrak Momo dan saling melindas.

Motor itu pun berhenti. Meskipun ia sudah mengerem sekuat tenaga, motor itu masih melaju beberapa meter. Refleks, orang itu memiringkan motornya sampai terjatuh melintang menghalangi jalan race. Pembalap yang lain pun tak bisa melintas. Bahkan ada yang ikut jatuh.

"OK! Kecelakaan ini akan membuat mereka berhenti dan jauh dari ledakan beberapa saat," kata Momo dan memutar motornya 180 derajat dan meninggalkan kekacauan di belakangnya.

Di bagian depan race, Ichigo menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena suara benturan dan tabrakan yang keras. "Oi, Toushiro! Sepertinya ada kecelakaan di belakang!" teriaknya dari dalam helm.

"Diam dan tetap konsentrasi, Ichigo! Ada yang mendekat!"

Dan seseorang yang dikatakan Toushiro adalah Momo. Ia datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, mulai mendekati Toushiro di samping Ichigo. Dua pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pun mengira Momo adalah musuh dan Ichigo siap menyerempet Momo dari samping.

"Toushiro! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Momo pada Toushiro sembari tetap mencoba menghindar dari serangan kaki Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak mengindahkan terus saja menghadang Momo.

"Ini aku! Momo! Ada bom di roda belakangmu!"

Toushiro bimbang, antara percaya dan tidak. "Momo? Tidak mungkin ia ikut lomba berbahaya ini! Tapi, saat ia mengendarai Hyourinmaru, ia memang sudah seperti ketua Lady Street Racer. Apa mungkin?" pikirnya. "TIDAK! Tidak mungkin gadis rumahan seperti dia bisa berlomba di dunia laki-laki!"

"TOUSHIRO! Kumohon! Percayalah padaku!" sementara ia terus berusaha meyakinkan Toushiro, pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih pada benda kecil di lampu belakang Hyourinmaru. Lampu itu makin sering berkedap-kedip. Tanda bahaya. _SIAL!_ Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Momo lalu melewati Ichigo dengan sedikit usaha keras dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping Toushiro. Pemuda bermbut oranye itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat Momo berhasil melewatinya.

"Toushiro!" Momo lalu melepas helmnya sampai helm itu jatuh dan rambutnya terurai. "Cepat pindah ke sini!!! Bom itu akan segera meledak!"

Tentu saja pemuda berambut putih itu kaget. "_Eh? Momo? Itu benar Momo_? _Tapi, apakah tujuannya bukan untuk membuatku kalah dalam balapan ini!?_"

"PERCAYA PADAKU!" kali ini Momo berteriak sampai matanya memerah. Ia tidak tega melihat Momo menangis lagi, maka dengan mempertaruhkan kemenangan dan motornya, Toushiro menurunkan kecepatan Hyourinmaru untuk berpindah ke motor Momo. Sayangnya, sebelum ia berhasil menangkap tangan gadis itu, bom tersebut terlanjur meledak, menghancurkan bagian belakang Hyourinmaru.

"TOUSHIRO!" teriak Momo berusaha menangkap Toushiro yang terpental dari motornya. Ia pun ikut terpental dari atas Tobiume karena melompat ke arah Toushiro. Tubuh mereka berdua mendarat dengan tidak mulus (so pasti!) di atas ban pembatas. Tobiume yang masih melaju saat Momo melompat dari atasnya kini telah berhenti menabrak ban pembatas. Sementara bagian belakang Hyourinmaru sedikir hancur. Beruntunglah tidak mengenai mesinnya.

"T, Toushiro, hah, hah.. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

BLETAK! Entah kenapa, Toushiro malah memukul kepala Momo. "Aduhh! Sakit! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu tau tidak kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk!? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" bentak Tousiro.

"Apa katamu? Sudah kutolong masih marah juga! Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata, ADUH!" tiba-tiba Momo merintih. Luka di lututnya terbuka lagi. Celana panjang ketatnya kini bercorak darah.

"_Luka itu.. Itu memang luka yang didapat Momo 2 hari lalu. Karena kesalahanku_,"

Sementara Momo sedang mencoba mengobati lukanya, Toushiro berkata, "Maafkan aku Momo. Gara-gara aku, luka itu terbuka lagi,"

"Ahaha, tidak perlu. Bukan salahmu kok. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, Toushiro ternyata anggota Thunder Dragon itu," balas Momo.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak mengira kalau anak rumahan sepertimu adalah ketua kelompok Ladu Street Racer yang kukagumi,"

Mendengar pujian tersebut, Momo pun jadi malu, "Eh? Oh, iya. Terima kasih.. Emm.. Ada yang luka tidak?"

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu,"

Dari kejauahan, terdengar suara Rukia dan motor-motor lainnya datang menghampiri, "MOMO! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Rukia, Rangiku, Inoue, Tatsuki!" balas Momo berteriak. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di samping Toushiro dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun, Moo-moo! Kamu membuat kami khawatir. Eh?! Itu, anggota Thunder Dragon kan?" kata Rangiku bingung. Serempak Inoue, Rukia, dan Rangiku turun dari motor mereka.

Inoue menambahkan, "Tapi itu kan Toushiro! Memangnya dia anggota Thunder Dragon?"

Momo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban dan Toushiro hanya memberikan tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum koordinator atau peserta lainnya! Nanti kita bisa dihajar Kenpachi!" Tatsuki membuka helmnya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa pergi! Bagaimana dengan Hyourinmaruku?! Lagipula temanku ada di belakang!" teriak Toushiro.

"Tidak perlu," kata suara seorang pemuda dari belakang mereka. "Aku sudah dengar semua. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini. Nanti akan kuberitahukan pada Ishida dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti akan datang mengambil Hyourinmaru."

"Ah? Kurosaki?" Toushiro kaget melihat suara Ichigo yang sedikit memar di mana-mana. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi."

Dan mereka pun segera mengambil motor mereka, kecuali Toushiro, karena keadaan Hyourinmaru tidak memungkinkan untuk digunakan. Ia pun menumpang di motor Ichigo, Zangetsu. Tepat setelah kepergian mereka selama beberapa detik, beberapa pemuda bermotor yang lain pun muncul.

"Sial!! Di mana para pengacau brengsek itu hah?!" kata seseorang berambut jabrik yang tak lain Kenpachi dengan nada mencibir kesal.

Dengan terburu-buru, mereka keluar dari Jalan Shoten Kalibata menuju ke jalan raya yang lebih ramai agar tidak terlihat oleh para pencari yang diutus Kenpachi. Merasa sudah tidak dapat dilihat atau dicari mereka, Momo dkk berhenti di dekat salah satu toko di Jalan Seretei.

"Fiuh! Tampaknya kita sudah aman dari mereka," kata Inoue menghela nafasnya.

"Yah, dengan jarak sejauh ini, akan makan waktu jika mereka ingin mencari kita," tambah Rukia.

"Baiklah!" dengan suara lantang Ichigo berbicara. "Sebaiknya aku dan Toushiro pulang lebih dulu supaya dapat istirahat dan menyusun rencana mendapatkan motor Toushiro kembali! Terima kasih, emm.. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Sudahlah Kurosaki! Cepat antarkan aku ke rumahku! Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini!" teriak Toushiro memerintah.

"Toushiro! Kamu kasar! Kan rumah kita dekat, masa minta temanmu mengantarkan? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang!" balas Momo.

Gadis-gadis yang lain mengangguk mengerti dan setuju serta mendukung pendapat Momo, tapi tampaknya, salah seorang di antara mereka terus memasang wajah blo'on sejak tadi. Karena merasa ia yang paling bodoh di tempat itu, Ichigo pun mengambil tindakan, "SEBENTAR!!! Aku makin tidak mengerti! Mari perkenalkan diri dulu!"

Lady Street Racer pun akhirnya sadar akan keadaan yang terlalu cepat itu. "Ma, maaf! Aku Momo Hinamori. Ketua kelompok Lady Street Racer. Teman kelas dan tetangga Toushiro. Mereka ini anak buahku, kami bersekolah di SMP Desa Puteri. Salam kenal!"

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Mantan teman kelas dan mantan tetangga Toushiro. Kelas 3 SMP di SMP Kota Putera. Wakil ketua kelompok Thunder Dragon,"

"Rukia Kuchiki. Tidak perlu perkenalan lagi kan, Ichigo? Biarlah, lagipula aku tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu selamanya," gumam Rukia dengan wajah masam.

Wah, wah.. Ternyata mereka berkenalan. Apa gara-gara Ichigo itu ya Rukia marah-marah terus?

"Er.. Sudahlah! Hentikan suasana panas ini, Rukia-chan! Aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Anak buah. Sedikit sebagai penggoda," kata Rangiku sedikit megarahkan dadanya ke Ichigo. Otomatis, wajahnya pun memerah.. Begitu juga Rukia, tapi karena perasaan cemburu sedikit di hatinya.

"Inoue Matsumoto. Anak buah Momo. Adik Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Tatsuki Arisawa. Montir dan teknisi Lady Street Racer. Memangnya kita boleh memperkenalkan diri ya, Momo?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Tatsuki. Wajah kita juga sudah ketahuan. Harap saja Toushiro dan temannya tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita," kata Momo dengan mata seram ke arah Ichigo dan Tousiro.

"I, iya. Kami tidak akan membocorkannya," jawab mereka berdua ketakutan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Toushiro! Sudah hampir jam 11," ajak Momo.

"Momo, kamu kan nginap di rumahku.." Rukia mengingatkannya. Momo hanya mengetuk kepalanya tanda ia lupa.

NGRUUM! BRUM! Beberapa motor utusan Kenpachi mendekat ke arah mereka. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, ketujuh muda-mudi itu pun mengambil langkah seribu (kabur gitu..) dengan motor mereka, kecuali Toushiro yang dibonceng Ichigo. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, setelah tiba di Kuchiki Mansion dengan selamat

"Haah! Aku capek! Akhirnya hari ini tidak jadi berlomba deh!" keluh Momo di atas tempat tidurnya di kamar yang super besar.

_Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Toushiro. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia anggota Thunder Dragon. Kalau itu sih wajar. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia mantan sekolah elit SMP Kota Putera. Pantas dia pintar! Aku, aku, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh… _

_Bagaimana masa lalunya._

_Apa cita-citanya._

_Apa tipe gadis yang disukainya.._

_EEH?! Tipe gadis?! Kok aku jadi kacau begini!?! Sial.. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja dulu.._

-LSR-

Chriip, chrip.. KUKURUYUUK!

"Hoaahh!! Mau di rumah sendiri atau di rumah Rukia sama saja! Masa ada ayam yang berisik sih di mansion semewah ini?!" keluh Momo saat tidurnya dihancurkan oleh ayam-ayam yang berkokok. Tanda bahwa sudah saatnya sekolah.

Dengan dibantu maid-maid Kuchiki Mansion, Momo bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, seperti Rangiku, Inoue, Tatsuki, dan Rukia. Pakaian dan tasnya pun jadi 3 kali lebih rapih karena bantuan para pelayan, meskipun ia merasa agak geli badannya diotak-atik terus menerus oleh orang lain.

"_Ternyata hidup seperti seorang bangsawan lumayan enak_," pikir Momo saat sedang sarapan dengan teman-temannya di meja bundar yang besar di kamar Rukia. "_Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Toushiro dan Hyourinmaru ya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_

Sebetulnya tanpa sepengetahuan Momo, Rukia dan Rangiku sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Momo jadi banyak melamun sejak semalam. Iya kan, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Iya. Apa ia dan Toushiro ada hubungan yang lebih dari teman ya?" balas Rukia.

"Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya, itu yang harus kutanyakan padamu dan Ichigo Kurosaki itu."

Rukia langsung menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. "EH?! Aku dan Ichigo?! TIDAK ADA APA-APA!! Cuma, cuma teman biasa.."

"_Benar-benar orang yang tidak pandai berbohong.. Mereka juga pasti ada apa-apa_," pikir Tatsuki sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

-LSR-

Kelas 9. B SMP Desa Puteri

Para anggota Lady Street Racer pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing begitu samapai di SMP Desa Puteri. Meskipun mereka sampai dengan selamat, Momo, Inoue, dan Tatsuki tidak mengira bahwa mereka akan diantar menggunakan sebuah limousin. So pasti pemandangan yang amat sangat tak biasa itu menarik perhatian para murid dan guru yang melihat mereka di pintu masuk.

"Huu.. Malunya! Untung saja tidak banyak orang yang melihat kejadian tadi.." kata Momo pada Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" teriak Rangiku senang. "Aku malah merasa menjdai seorang puteri! Sudah lama aku memimpikan hal seperti tadi!"

Ia sudah mengira bahwa itulah reaksi Rangiku. Bagai katak hendak jadi lembu . Sebetulnya, Momo merasa resah dalam hati. Ia tidak melihat Hyourinmaru maupun Toushiro, padahal biasanya dia sudah masuk jam segini. Apa dia tidak masuk karena sakit? Atau karena tidak ada motor? Atau karena… dia bolos dan melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' ?!?!

Pikiran Momo sudah tambah ke mana-mana saat seorang temannya memanggil. "Momo! Supirmu manggil dari tadi tuh! Jawab dong!!!" Ia pun menengok ke belakangnya. "Eh, Toushiro?! Maaf, aku tidak mendengar kamu memanggilku..!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Untunglah Irish membantuku untuk memanggilmu," balas Toushiro dengan nada yang dingin.

"_Jadi dia yang memanggilnya supir?_ Eh, iya. Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ayo ikut aku ke belakang lab komputer sebentar."

_Eh? Belakang lab komputer? Di sana kan hanya ada meja-meja bekas. Mana sepi lagi di sana. Dia mau apa ya?_

Tanpa bertanya-tanya dalam hati lebih jauh lagi, Momo pun mengikuti Toushiro ke belakang lab komputer. Tapi sebelumnya, Momo menghadiahkan Irish sebuah benjol di kepalanya karena memanggil Toushiro 'supir'. Yang lain hanya melihat dengan penuh ketakutan pada Momo dan rasa iba pada Irish.

Setelah tiba di belakang lab komputer, Toushiro duduk dan menepuk tangannya di kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Momo pun menurut setelah menelan air ludahnya dengan penuh rasa gugup. Lukanya terasa berdenyut seperti jantungnya. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat dan selama itu Momo hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Tidak berani melihat Toushiro.

"Emm.. Er.. Apa yang ingin kamu katakan Toushiro? Nanti keburu bel masuk kelas," kata Momo memulai permbicaraan.

"Aku bingung mau mulai darimana. Kejadian semalam terlalu membingungkan. Terasa terlalu cepat untukku. Aku tidak mengira gadis rumahan sepertimu ternyata adalah orang yang aku idolakan," jawab Toushiro.

Momo merasa makin gugup. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ia adalah orang yang diidolakan oleh idolanya. "Ehehe.. Terima kasih. Aku juga tidak mengira kalau Toushiro ternyata ketua Thunder Dragon. Habis aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kelompok dari Timur."

………………………… Suasana kembali hening. Toushiro hanya memandang langit dan Momo tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Aku malu mengatakannya, tapi.. apa boleh buat," kata Toushiro.

_Eh? Apa yang ingin dia katakan!?! Jangan-jangan.. dia mau bilang suka?! Ayolah!! Jangan bodoh Momo!!_

Toushiro lalu bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk dan menuju ke depan Momo. Ia mununduk, wajahnya menjadi makin dekat pada Momo. Sementara gadis itu ingin mengalihkan matanya dari mata Toushiro, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Momo, maukah kau… menjadi aliansi dengan Thunder Dragon?"

_Bukan pacar_

"Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi aku sudah tahu kemampuanmu dan teman-temanmu. Kau ahli dalam menguasai jalan yang memiliki tikungan tajam atau pun yang mengandalkan kecepatan. Sementara Tatsuki, kemampuannya dalam memodifikasi dan mengenali mesin di atas rata-rata. Bahkan di atas kemampuan laki-laki yang pintar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Momo terdiam. Sepertinya pikirannya pergi terlalu jauh. "Eh, kalau aku sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi akan aku rundingkan dengan teman-temanku dulu."

Toushiro tersenyum, "Terima kasih Momo." Dan ia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Momo yang masih bersemu-semu.

_Tuh kan! Mana mungkin sih Toushiro langsung mengatakan suka pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini!? Kamu bodoh, Momo.._

-LSR-

**CHAPTER 6**

**OWARI**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga!!!!!! SAYONARA (dalam arti lain lho.. Liat aja di dorabase)!

Maafkan Rii yang lama mengupdatenya!!

Masuk lagi deh dalam tanya jawab reviews..

Kurosaki momo 'shicchi': Makasih.. Hehehe..

Yori-chan: Ga jadi pembalap juga Momo uda keren kok! Hahahahah!

Vi-chan: Maafkan saia telah menguji kesabaran Anda.. *tears*

Kazu-chan: Hehehe.. Tapi Ichiruki mau kan?

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


End file.
